<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Safe Space by alexandrite04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184051">A Safe Space</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandrite04/pseuds/alexandrite04'>alexandrite04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:36:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandrite04/pseuds/alexandrite04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah catches Laurel at an inopportune moment, but all turns out well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dinah Drake &amp; Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Safe Space</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Idk what I was thinking with this one tbh<br/>Also if you have any fic requests please lmk!! I'm always excited to hear new ideas</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stepping into the elevator, Dinah sighs, leaning against the wall as she presses the up button. As the elevator ascends, she runs her hand through her hair, stepping out into the apartment once the doors slide open. Glancing around the apartment, she frowns slightly when she doesn’t see Laurel, but figures she must have gone out. </p><p>Heading over towards the coffee maker, she begins to brew a cup of coffee, exhausted from the afternoon she has had at the bar. Hearing a noise, she turns, noticing that the bathroom door is closed and the lights are on. She smiles, happy that Laurel is home; She misses her when she’s down at the bar. Heading over to the bathroom, she knocks gently on the door. “Hey, Laur. I’m back.” She tells her, letting her know that she’s home. </p><p>She waits a moment, frowning when she doesn’t get a response. “Laur, you okay?” Dinah asks, concerned. After a beat of silence, she hears a small whimper from inside the bathroom, followed by a soft moan. Dinah’s breath catches in her throat, fearing the worst. “Laur.” She says, louder this time. Again, no response, just another moan followed soon after by a gasp. </p><p>"Laurel." She says worriedly, hands shaking as she turns the knob and steps into the bathroom. “Are you oka-” She freezes as her eyes land on Laurel, eyes screwed shut and a vibrator pressed to her clit as she lays in the water-filled bathtub. Another moan escapes Laurel’s lips and she bucks her hips as she grinds against the vibrator, oblivious to Dinah’s presence. </p><p>Unfreezing, Dinah lets out a “Shit.” as she stumbles backwards towards the door. Hearing Dinah, Laurel’s eyes fly open and her face reddens as she lets out a string of curses, fumbling to turn off the vibrator and cover herself with her hands when she sees Dinah. Dinah fumbles for the door handle, stumbling out and closing the door behind her as Laurel yells “What the fuck, D?”</p><p>“Sorry!” Dinah yells back. “Go back to what you were doing, I didn’t see anything.” She says to the closed door, trying to make Laurel feel better about the situation. </p><p>When Laurel doesn’t respond, Dinah heads over to the couch, sitting down to process what just happened. She feels awful about walking in on Laurel during such a private moment. A few minutes later, Laurel emerges from the bathroom, clothed, red faced and avoiding eye contact. “Laur,” Dinah says. “I’m really sorry. You weren’t answering, so I thought something was wrong. I didn’t mean to walk in on you like that.” She explains apologetically. </p><p>Laurel nods, still avoiding eye contact as she heads for the door. “I’m gonna go do some errands.” She says as she slips on her jacket and heads into the elevator before Dinah can say anything else. Dinah sighs as she watches the doors slide shut, biting her lip. It’s not a very big deal to her- it’s a normal thing that people do, and she has no issue with Laurel enjoying herself. Unfortunately, however, it’s a big deal to Laurel.<br/>
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Laurel comes home a few hours later, just as Dinah is finishing cooking dinner. “Hey pretty bird,” Dinah smiles as Laurel enters the apartment. “How were your errands?” She asks as she ladles the lentil soup she made into two bowls. “Good.” Laurel replies quietly, still avoiding Dinah’s gaze as she takes off her jacket and hangs it up. As Dinah sets the two bowls on the table, she tells Laurel, “Come eat.” </p><p>The two sit down to eat, and as they do Dinah notices that Laurel seems to be picking at her food more than eating it. Dinah watches her for a moment before asking, “You okay over there?” Laurel looks up at Dinah for a moment before looking away. “Yeah, I’m all good D.” She fibs. Dinah thinks for a moment before responding, not believing what she said.</p><p> “Is this about what happened earlier?” She asks her. Laurel’s face reddens, and she tenses slightly in her chair. Dinah lets out a soft sigh, gently grabbing her hand across the table. “Laur, it really isn’t a big deal at all, I promise.” She says as she rubs her thumb gently across the soft skin on the back of her hand. Laurel stares at her soup. “But you saw me- I was…..” She says nervously. </p><p>“You were what?” Dinah says. “Doing a normal, natural thing that makes you feel good? Laurel, I’m never going to judge you or make you feel bad for something like that.” She explains. Laurel looks at her then, simply saying, “Thanks, D.” Dinah gives her a soft smile. “This is a safe space, Laur. I’m never going to judge you or make you feel bad for anything. I want you to feel comfortable and safe here. You deserve it.” </p><p>A smile spreads across Laurel’s face. “That means a lot to me, D. You’re sweet.” She says. Dinah looks at her fondly as she responds, “Of course, songbird.” The two finish their soup in a comfortable silence before getting up to put their bowls in the dishwasher. As Laurel closes the dishwasher, Dinah snickers beside her. </p><p>“What’s so funny?” Laurel asks curiously, grinning. “Don’t take this the wrong way,” Dinah begins with a smirk. Laurel raises her eyebrows and waits for her to continue. “But it was kinda hot.” She says, giggling. “Dinah!” Laurel exclaims with a shriek, lightly shoving her as she laughs. Dinah shakes her head, chuckling. “</p><p>I’m kidding, I’m just kidding.” She assures her, half lying. Laurel ridiculously wiggles her eyebrows at her. “Maybe next time you should join me.” She giggles, wiggling her eyebrows again. The look on Dinah’s face is pure shock, and Laurel howls with laughter. Dinah shakes her head at Laurel’s amusement, happy to see her in a better mood.</p><p> When she calms down, Dinah tells her, “In all seriousness though, Laur. I really am sorry I walked in on you like that. I really didn’t mean to.” Laurel nods, giving her a soft smile. “I know, D. I believe you. Thank you for not making a big deal out of it.” Dinah nods before pulling her close and kissing her on the forehead. “Love you.” She tells her. Laurel smiles. “Love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When they said "love you" they said it PLATONICALLY. They are FRIENDS this chapter. Also yes i know i didn't finish my other fic yet, yes I will at some point.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>